Non-Expectant Match
by Bookworm210
Summary: A huntress. A warrior. Both pookas. Both dangerous and adventurous. One with a name that doesn't fit her character, and another with a nickname he despises. An unlikely match, but hey. Even miracles can happen. Two-shot for Rose Bunnymund.
1. More Of a Threat Than a Beauty

**Okay, so I got a review asking what happened to Rose's mom (you know who you are) and I already had this idea in mind. So, this is a one-shot to how the parents of Rose met. :) I'll do another one about what happened to Rose's mom somewhere around the week or Monday.**

* * *

He had never seen such a beautiful creature.

Her fur was light gray, her tribal markings such a deep color it was almost black. She stood a head shorter than him, with shining blue eyes. A good chunk of her left ear was missing, a sign she had gotten into a fight with another pooka years ago. Her claws shined black, and her whiskers were cut unevenly. A scar trailed itself from the corner of her right eye to her jaw-line.

Although, when she whipped out a dagger and pointed it at him, Bunnymund saw her as more of a threat than a beauty.

"Who are you?" she growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, ya mean the woods?" Bunnymund raised an eyebrow and pointed at the ground, which was covered in dead leaves and twigs. "No, I mean the universe," the female drawled out sarcastically, staring at him like he was the most idiotic pooka ever, "Yes, I mean the woods!"

"Who ever said this was your wood?" Bunnymund smirked, crossing his arms, thinking he had won.

How wrong he was.

"Uh, the MiM knows how many years I've lived here?"

"'Ow many years 'ave ya lived 'ere?"

"300, give or take."

Bunnymund's jaw dropped.

"Three-three 'undred- huh?" he stuttered, blinking repeatedly. The female laughed, a sound that made Bunnymund want to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, before she rolled her perfect blue eyes. "Yeah. Three-hun-dred-years. Ya catch that, or do I need to repeat it?" she spoke slowly, a small smile on her face, as if she were speaking to a pookan pup.

_Well, _Bunnymund thought, _Least she's not gonna rip my throat open._

"Anyway," her voice ringed through his ears, "I've never seen another pooka before. I'm Layla."

"Bunnymund." Bunnymund held out his paw, but Layla payed it no attention, tilting her head as he said his name.

"Hmm, too long. I'll call you Bunny." Layla grinned as Bunny's face turned to one of horror.

* * *

**So? You likey?**

**Okay, ATTENTION! I'm not going to be able to be on this weekend (Saturday-Sunday) 'cause I'm going to my sissy's cheer-leading contest. I'm also staying over-night at a hotel. Let's hope it has good living conditions. My mama said it has a pool, so, here's for hoping.**

**Anyway, review and stay tuned (if I get enough reviews for continuation)!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	2. Thank You MiM

**So, I'm hating myself right now for writing this one, but it must be done.**

* * *

He usually loved departure, especially if it meant he got left alone.

But, this was different.

"Are ya insane?" Bunny whisper-yelled. "If I wasn't this would probably never work." Layla replied, not looking up from the picture she had drawn in the dirt with a stick. The two were crouched in a small thicket, hiding from a group of fearlings that had tracked them down, and apparently didn't like them one bit.

Bunny stared at Layla, before opening his mouth to object, but got cut off by the female. "Look, do you want Rose to survive or not?" the time she looked up from her drawing, usually brave and mischievous blue eyes now sad and pleading.

Rose. Their female pookan pup. Oh, how she looked like her mother. Light gray fur, sparkling blue eyes, and Bunny could predict that her tribal marking would be deep gray. She was only 5 months old, and already up to his ankles.

"Course I want her to survive," Bunny grabbed Layla's paw, "But I want ya to do the same."

Layla managed a small, sad smile, "I will survive, Bunny. I'm a fighter, member? I'll come back in time. I promise."

She planted a small peck on his lips before dashing out of the thicket in a blur of gray. "You better." Bunny mumbled before running out of the thicket towards the nest.

"Daddy?" Rose asked, looking up from her coloring as Bunny ran toward her, "Where's mommy?"

"Shh, come on now." Bunny scooped his pup into his arms and looked both ways, ears flat, before running to the right. "Daddy!? What's going on!?" Rose cried in his arms, clutching his chest fur. "It's okay, it's okay." Bunny reassured her. Something glinted in the corner of his eye, and Bunny almost gasped.

Layla's daggers.

No way she'd survive without them. Bunny snatched the daggers and continued running, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't go to the other Guardians. It wasn't forbidden for them to have families with other immortals, but it'd be kind of awkward.

The Warren, he decided. It was his and Layla's hide-out, a place only they knew about. Only reachable by the tunnels only pooka's in Bunny's blood-line could make.

He'll have to thank MiM for making his blood-line Easter Bunnies later.

* * *

**So? I hate myself for making Layla go.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
